Gift from a Princess
by Taki-di
Summary: Two years after the Twilight Mirror was shattered and Hyrules at peace. Link however still finds that somethings missing. ZeLink fluff.


Well, this'll be my second time publishing a story here on . I'm hoping all goes well.

This is another ZeLink fluff filled oneshot, so those ZeLink haters probably won't find this too entertaining. Amazingly, I somehow kept from bashing ever character from Twilight Princess int the ground.

Anyways, overly, overly fluffy, reviews are highly appreciated. I feel though that two fluff oneshots in a row doesn't leave that great of an impression, so I'm gonna look into what I can publish next that will hopefully not involve fluff.

* * *

A gentle breeze stirred the canopy of Ordon Woods causing tree shadows to dance across the forest floor. The sun's reflection on the spring just outside the ranching village made the healing water shine like pale blue liquid fire. Distant birdsong echoed softly into the clearing.

It had been two years since.

The realm of Hyrule was as it should be.

Yet something didn't feel right.

Link sighed, closing his eyes, hands clasped behind his head as he lay on his back in the spirit spring. So much had changed. He had changed.

Ilia had become quite capable in the past two years, and now ran the village jointly with her father. Colin and Talo had amazingly, become good friend, and Beth was absolutely smitten with Colin now after his heroics a few years ago. Link was glad to see that Colin was no longer picked on by the other children of Ordon. As for Malo, he now ran a Malo Mart in Ordon, selling various relics and goods that you can find no where else. Ordon had grown a bit also, now a bit of a trading village rather than a lonely ranching town. The people were content though, and new homes were being built around as the town expanded.

And where was Link in all of this?

Still tending to the goats daily. Still helping the villagers without question. Still alone in his high built shack at the edge of town.

He missed the wind whipping through his hair as he galloped across the open fields of Hyrule on Epona's back. He missed the sense of adventure and thrill of danger as he'd journeyed across the regions, collecting the artifacts that would free the world of Ganondorf's threat. He even missed charging across snow, desert, and fields as a wolf.

Strangely enough, what he missed most of all was the beautiful face of Princess Zelda.

True, Link had not spent much time with the Princess, but he'd felt a connection immediately. Something that just clicked the moment he saw her blue violet eyes such a long time ago when escaping the castle. Zelda had remained with him throughout the tiresome journey, always at the corner of his mind, the thought of her alone lending strength to him.

When she had given her own essence to save Midna, something had broken in Link. A deep rooted pain that had silenced his usual banter with the imp princess. After that, he'd been fighting for Zelda still, refusing to let everything she'd done be in vain.

And when she'd come back...Link finally realized what was wrong with him, and had to bury all emotions deep inside his own mind. Block out the interference, and focus on the task at hand. He had to save Hyrule, as was his destiny. For the innocents whose lives would be taken. For his friends, who'd been through so much. For the goddesses, who'd entrusted him with the task to protect their sacred creation. And most of all, for Zelda, the Princess who struggled with her own internal issues and strove to bring peace to the land just as he did.

Link took a deep breath, trying to refocus his mind on the warmth of the sunlight that soaked into his bare chest and face.

_'I've no reason to feel anything more than friendship for Princess Zelda, if that,'_ he mentally chided himself. But the truth was, with every passing day, he missed her more and more, and longed to see her face once more, hear her melodious voice that held a gentle warmth. _'Ugh. I make myself sick.'_

Biting back a sigh of regret, Link heaved himself upright, water instantly began to stream off of him where it'd soaked into his gold tinted wheat colored hair, rolling down his back and shoulders. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the flourishing Ordon forest around him, and smiled lightly.

Ever since his first bout as a wolf, his senses had been improved tenfold and he could practically talk to animals now. Even from here, he could smell traces of a potluck from the village. Tonight was the full moon celebration, he'd all but forgotten. Usually, he and Rusl would dual as a show for the villagers, and would take on challenges of the travellers visiting the village for the celebrations. Usually Rusl took on most challenges though, as Link left practically no hope for them to succeed, not only in swordplay, but in archery, hand-to-hand, wrestling, and all other manner of things.

_'Best put the goats in for today then...'_

Link stood slowly, loving the relaxed feel to his muscles as he stretched. Dressed only in tannish brown pants from his traditional outfit, he set off back to his home on the town outskirts. There, he grabbed on his usual white shirt and set off through the village to the ranch where Epona had been grazing with the goats.

Link smiled at the villagers as he passed through, noticing that festive streamers had been hung up, and lanterns had been draped on hooks set into the houses around the town. People were bustling about, preparing food and conversing jovially.

Peacetime reigned over Hyrule, and the celebrations kept people in high spirits. Link soon found himself on the ranch, and had hered the goats in in no time. The sun was dipping behind ridges in the distance, washing the land in different hues of yellow, orange, and red.

Link made his way back to his home, watching as the food was set up on outside tables, many hungry eager faces turning their focus on the assortment.

"Link?"

Link jumped, almost falling off Epona, who nickered in amusement at her 'master's' slip of focus.

"Ilia?" He said, turning to look down at the young girl with dark blonde windswept styled hair.

"You'll be at the celebration, right?"

Link smiled softly at her, and nodded. She grinned at him, nodded back, and took off towards the tables to help finish preparations. Shaking his head a little, Link continued back to his shack. Ilia was a close friend to him, and finally the village elders were over their beliefs that one day he and Ilia would wed. Really, they weren't like that.

Link did know who his heart longed for though....

Mentally slapping himself, he spurred Epona on. In a short time, he was in his home, putting on the other pieces of his usual Ordonian garb. Link had attached a sheath for his Ordonian sword to his sleeve strap. Shifting the hilt of the sword on his back a little, he set off out of his home, pulling his hair back into a small ponytail on the way. Two years had made his hair grow to the point that he could do this, and it was strangely fitting.

Link swiped a loaf of bread from the food spread as the party goers dug in, and retreated back to a tree not too far away. He climbed up and situated himself to observe the event in his usual way. This was how he enjoyed it best.

Link had never been extremely social, so crowds could scare him off easily. That's also why he and Ordon didn't advertise his 'Hero' status, though plenty of travellers came through that would telling stories of what they'd heard about the Hero of Hyrule.

Taking a huge bite out of the loaf, Link sat back and closed his eyes, letting the buzz down below lull him into a calm. The sun had finally set, and stars shone brightly high above in the skies. The darkness of night was warded off by the bright lanterns. Laughter could be heard everywhere, and he could hear the children whooping with glee as they played some game or another.

"A challenge! A challenge!" Someone below bellowed in a loud echoing voice causing many to turn excitedly to look at Rusl and a stranger standing in a makeshift ring.

"Actually, I'm here to challenge Ordon's other swordsman..." The stranger said, raising a brow at Rusl in amusement. He was a burly man who looked rather rugged and had scars marring his skin. "The one I hear is the great Hero of Hyrule."

"Oh really? Well, I thi-'

"Leave him be Rusl," Link called down from the tree, causing the noise to die slightly and people looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the loud voice. Rolling his eyes, Link leaped down from the tree, doing a front flip and landing in a crouch down below. Straightening up, Link brushed some dust off his shirt and picked a few leaves out of his hair as he came to stand by Rusl. "If hes fool enough to try and take me on before defeating you, then let him."

Rusl threw his hands up in defeat, rolling his eyes good naturedly. "Whatever you say, mighty 'Hero.'"

"Stop that," Link said quickly, wishing that he didn't have such a title, but couldn't suppress a smile.

Turning to look up at the tall challenger Link smirked, still holding his loaf of bread and drawing his sword as he sized the challenger up. Over confident, sloppy form... he wasn't taking Link seriously, and he was gonna use that to his advantage. "C'mon then, lets see how well I can multitask."

The man blinked owlishly at him befor letting out a bark of laughter. Looking increduously at Link, he dared to question, "You're the mighty hero?"

"Indeed," Link replied with sigh. "And please, I have a name and that hero stuff gets old quick. Just call me Link."

"Alright, Link," the man said, a note of contempt present in his voice. "Have to say, the folks are never gonna believe it when I tell them I defeated you."

"Such confidence, but so far I've seen nothing to back up this claim that you're gonna win. 'Nough talking," Link said cheekily, taking another bite of bread, growing irritated with the man's cockiness. "Or is that all you good for?"

Glaring at Link, the man swung with his sword, only for Link to dodge to the side, rolling around behind him and smacking him sharply on his right shoulder with his sword hilt. The man let out a cry, whirling around to strike out at his opponent who merely back flipped out of the way and winked cheerfully at him, enraging the man. Letting out a furious snarl, he charged Link, who sidestepped and deftly tripped the hulking male who did a face plant. Almost instantly, there was a knee digging into the man's shoulder and cold steel of a blade pressing against his neck.

"Do you yeild?" Link said quietly, but his voice sounded so much louder from the stunned silence of the crowd.

Giving a discontent growl, the man nodded lightly and was released by Link.

Link sighed as the man stood, and shot him a look of anger, but there was admiration there.

"Well, I guess I still got quite a bit to learn," the man said ruefully, dusting himself off and melted back into the crowd. Cheers went up from all present, making Link duck his head to hide his bright red face.

"I have a challenge. I'd be honored to duel with Ordon's esteemed blacksmith."

A cool calm feminine voice cut through the cheers like a splash of ice water. Excitement thrummed through those gathered, but they immediately hushed. The woman standing out from the crowd held a simple longsword, and wore a closely drawn cloak, hiding her features.

Rusl stepped forward, looking pleased with the compliment while Link retreated back to the base of his tree. That voice...He furrowed his brows and watched the battle that ensued with great interest as he finished his loaf. The battle was quite interesting to say the least. The woman was almost cat like in her maneuvering and agility, dodging and blocking Rusl's every move with relative ease. Rusl's blade was a blur as he sought to land a hit on his oppenent to no avail. Finally, when his pace faltered, she smacked him squarely on the back with the flat of her sword, causing him to stumble. The next moment, one arm was twisted painfully behind his back and the cold steel was held to Rusl's throat.

"Bravo," He chuckled, shaking loose of her grasp.

Link was also fairly surprised. It was unusual for anyone to beat Rusl.

"Thank you sir," there was a warm tone to her soft voice and she turned to look at Link, drawing back her hood. "I actually came to visit an old friend."

Bright blue violet eyes shone with happiness, brunette blond hair drawn back in a high ponytail. Pink lips curled up in a gentle smile and pointed elven ears, the symbol of a Hylian.

De jah vu....

Link felt a thrill of joy surge through his veins. So, she did consider him a friend?

"Prin-" He began to say, shocked by her appearance in Ordon.

"Hero of Time," she stated rather formally, running him over. It seemed no one else had recognized her, and Link realized she was here merely as Zelda, and wished to keep a low profile. Though his eyes widened at the title she addressed him with.

"I'm sorry, but that title belongs to the hero of long long ago, not to me," Link pointed out, waving his free hand dismissively.

"It may be true that the hero whom you resemble so was called the Hero of Time, while it is also true that the Hero of Time is the only person grated the ability to wield the Master Sword."

"Still, I have not earned that title, nor do I agree with any of those which I am adressed."

"Well, then we share something, do we not?" She said, smirking, voice light with teasing. "I shall exempt you from formal titles if you shall do the same for me."

"Of course," Link chuckled, unable to keep from bowing mockingly.

She rolled her eyes and raised her voice a little, renewing the crowd's interest. "I come bearing a gift, great hero."

"Hey, didn't we just say no titles?" He muttered mutinously, pouting slightly. Usually, be addressed so irked him, but it just made him feel all fuzzy when Zelda called him 'hero.' But he loved the way his name sounded on her lips even more.

"I would have visited sooner, but I wished that the next time I saw you I would be able to present you with this gift. I have done some tampering with the magic held within this artifact, so there may find some new abilities accompany your transformation."

"Wuzzat?" Link answered rather dumbly, lost, and many people murmuring in curiosity, some speculation about what the woman could possibly mean. Link turned beet red when he hear someone say something particularly inappropriate for the company of the children among them.

Zelda apparently heard also, and sent a glare into the crowd, face tinted pink, before returning her gaze to Link, smiling devilishly. Oh shit...shes planning something!

"How fitting that you should receive that which has belonged to you for so long on a full moon." Bright sapphire eyes were trained on her in confusion and childish curiosity. All of a sudden, a crystal like artifact was held gently in her leather gloved hands. Its was black, traced with neon orange designs, now with specks of white.

Immediately recognizing the item Link's eyes grew wide.

"Wait, they don't know-!" Link was cut off as Zelda lunged at him, slamming the crystal into his forehead.

Gasps went up from the crowd, and somebody began screaming hysterically.

Link stumbled back, slamming against the tree behind him, attempting to remain upright, hands grabbing uselessly at the bark. He felt hypersensitive for a few moments before everything dulled. Strange sensations ran through him, and a sharp pain made him arch his back against the tree and his mouth to gape in a silent scream. The triforce on his hand was glowing brightly under his brown tattered gloves. His vision was swimming, everything going clear cut to blurred every few seconds. A high pitched buzzing filled his ears, the only thing he could hear beside it was his heartbeat.

He fell to his hands and knees, fisting the earth in front of him, trying to reign his senses.

"What did you do to him!"

"Don't touch him!"

"Oh my Din, Link!!!"

He could hardly hear them. He felt as though he was under water, being crushed. And all of a sudden. Everything stopped. It just....stopped.

And then he felt it. A sure of energy, starting from his forehead, rolling down across his body like tidal wave crashing into him and throwing him across the shore. Everything changed in a split second.

He just lay there a few moments, before getting up and shaking himself roughly.

"What did you do to him?" Someone cried again.

"Its that monster! That wolf that we kept seeing two years ago!" Talo cried, pointing at Link in an admittedly accusing manner.

What...?

Link blinked, and looked down. No hands, paws. Black and cream furred paws. He whipped his head around to see he was now covered in a mane of black and cream. His tail wagged once experimentally. He twitched his ears, hypersensitive to the light weight of his earrings, and raised his left paw, eyeing the manacle that still accompanied this form.

"This 'monster' you speak of was never any such thing. This is the form that the Hero of Hyrule took when he first entered the Twilight Realm that had engulfed Hyrule. This wolf you all saw and feared was not a monster, but your friend, diguised by the Twilight," Zelda proclaimed, smiling smugly.

Link looked up at her, slightly irritated and guilty. He'd never told anyone nor tried too. After all, what loon would have actually believed him?

"But..." Rusl trailed off still staring at the wolf.

"Link?"

It was Colin, who had stepped forward and was staring wide eyed at his personal hero. The person who he'd always wanted to be ever since he was little. The person who'd just turned into a wolf.

The wolf sighed, shaking its head slightly and looked at Zelda.

"As I said, a few things have changed about you taking this form. You can change yourself back at will just by thinking about switching back, and you can now speak."

Link snorted, glancing at Colin who had drawn closer and closer.

"Don't believe me, wolf boy?" Zelda said mockingly. "Try it."

"Link?" Colin asked again, now right beside the hulking wolf, looking slightly afraid. He reached a hand out slowly and ruffled the fur on his head.

_Oh god, I'll never hear the end of this..._

"Yes," Link finally responded, surprised his voice actually worked. It resembled his own voice, only rougher and deeper from having a wolf's wind pipes and all.

Colin's eyes widened like saucers. Rusl dropped his sword. The crowd was silent immediately.

"Did you have to do that?" Link asked in slight frustration as he looked at Zelda.

"They deserve to know the truth," She said quite matter-of-factly.

"Whatever..."

She giggled and knelt by Link and scratched behind his ears gleefully. "You need to cheer up."

Link unconsciously leaned slightly into her touch, before realizing what he was doing and pulled away. "Must you do that?"

Zelda just laughed, eyes sparkling brightly. She seemed so....relaxed. Happy. Link had never seen her this way before. She'd always had an air about her of burden. She had to rule the nation on her own after all... Truly beautiful...

_Ack..._

"I'm not gonna be able to show my face here tomorrow, now am I," Link stated ruefully, looking around at everyone. People were already gossiping, but the villagers of two years ago who'd seen this wolf, who'd attacked this wolf, who'd feared this wolf, looked dumbstruck.

"Then perhaps you'd like to spend some time catching up with a friend rather than running around chasing goats." Her voice was light and full of laughter, but there was an undertone of hope. She wanted nothing more than to spend time with him. After all, how many real friends did a Princess have? Everyone was too scared of her crown to be themselves around her most times. Link had only spent short periods of time with her, but he hadn't chalked himself up one bit, and didn't plan to...though getting into an argument with her about not letting her help him fight Ganon while was charging them was not the smartest thing to do.

"Perhaps I will, or perhaps I'll sentence myself to exile in my shame of being seen in such a way, never to return again," He barked in mock despair, receiving alight slap on the head from Zelda. He sniggered at this, amused by the sound of his guttural wolf voice.

"Link..." Rusl said coming up beside the wolf, looking rather awkward and knelt down beside his former pupil. "I'm sorry about attacking you all that time ago when you were in the village..."

"You thought I was a threat and you were meerly protecting the village as is your duty," Link said, raising his head a little to stare straight at Rusl. Great Din, this was pretty awkward.... "You did nothing wrong."

Rusl just gave Link an exasperated look and shook his head, smiling slightly.

Rusl straightened up, clearing his throat rather loudly. "I think that now perhaps would be a good time to have dessert?"

People instantly began buzzing with excitement again. Ordon was after all, renowned for its people's cooking prowess.

Link shot Rusl a grateful look as his mentor glanced back at him and headed off to distract the crowd from the hero who'd just turned into a dog...

"Colin..." Link started, stopping and looking at the boy who stood rigid next to him. "Sorry I never told anyone, but really, no one in their right mind would have believed me. And," Link continued cutting Colin off as he opened his mouth to retort, "I do know you trust me and would believe anything I said, but I felt no need to share this 'secret' either."

He said the word 'secret' rather pointedly, glancing at Zelda who still knelt beside him and was brushing through his fur gently.

"Okay...You're like an older brother to me Link. I'll always trust you," Colin said, lips quirking up in a slight smile and he threw his arms around Link's neck, hugging him fiercely before backing off, and joining the crowd with a wave to try his hand at the archery contest currently being set up.

"Wow..." Zelda said softly, causing Link to turn to look at her with a questioning gaze. "It seems like he really does look up to you..."

"Colin always has. He used to be picked on all the time by the other kids around the village. I was one of the few people who he considered a friend."

"Right...well, c'mon then," Zelda said, beckoning the wolf with a hand as she started off down the path out of town, back to Link's abode and the spirit spring.

Link trotted dutifully along behind her, glad to get away from the bustle, despite the circumstances. Really, he'd never wanted anyone to know, but frankly, he couldn't bring himself to be mad about it or anything else right now.

Zelda led him back to the lake where she let out a sigh of contentment as she sat down in the soothing waters.

Link stopped beside her, looking at down at the water's reflection of stars high above. It was quiet and calm and peaceful now.

"Thank you..." He whispered, turning his head up to see the stars marring the inky black sky, the moon hanging dolefully in the darkness.

Zelda just looked at him curiously. "For the crystal? It belongs to you Link, and I was glad to alter it so that you can make use of this form again."

Link just shook his head a little, closing his eyes. "Not just for this Zelda." He paused, taking a deep breath. "For not forgetting about me I guess....for just letting me see you again. I missed you..."

His voice had grown quieter as he'd gone on, and if he was a Hylian right now, his face would have been bright red. _Real smooth, dipshit._

Zelda looked a little taken aback before she drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She turned her head away, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I missed you too..."

This was interesting.

Rather than an awkward silence hanging between the two, it was more like a comforting companionable peace. Link sat down in the water, still staring up into the sky.

"I should hope all has been well with you?" He said, breaking the peace.

"Mostly," She sighed. "The Royal Council are finally growing tired of being led by a lone matriarch and are sending suitors after me left and right. They don't seem to get it. I don't want to marry some random snobbish prince that only wants power and wealth. I'm not marrying until I find the man I want."

Link chuckled softly. "I'd imagine so." Even though, he felt a prick of sadness in his heart. Still searching, eh?

"I needed a break so badly. I've been running Hyrule on my own since father passed away and I've no vacation since...Ordon is a lovely town."

Link smiled at this, but as a wolf, it looked more like a smirk.

"The villagers are kind people. Amazing cooks too. Ordon is so peaceful and beautiful...much different than Castle Town. There I can never see the splendor of lush forests like Faron Woods. You are lucky, Link," Zelda said wistfully, letting her gaze roam over the spring.

"Yes, I guess I am." Link replied. "I owe much to Ordon. I was an orphan and the community helped to raise me. But, in all truth, I no longer feel that this place is my home exactly. I feel that my home now is wherever life takes me."

"Good sentiments," She replied softly, dipping a few fingers into the water. "I am sorry to say that the castle that has housed me for all my life no longer feels like my home."

"Perhaps one day that shall change."

"Perhaps," She breathed, almost too softly to hear. Link looked over at and noticed the pink tinge to her cheeks. _Hunh?_

Link blinked a few times and looked down at his reflection the water. It felt odd to be a wolf once more. Personally, he'd prefer to be catching up with Zelda in his true form rather than a fluffy mutt.

"All you have to do to change back is think about it."

Link looked over, surprised and she was smiling impishly at him. How the hell did she know what he was thinking? Whatever...

Shaking his head a little, he focused on his Hylian form. The way he should look.

He shuddered and every muscle went rigid. A buzzing noise filled his ears and his sight became distorted. A strange but familiar sensation surged through him.

It was over in an instant.

Back to normal. Much better. He sat there cross-legged, hands on knees and there the crystal sat in the water in front of him.

A shiver rolled down his spine. "That still feels weird."

Zelda just laughed lightly.

"Well it does," Link muttered. "At least now my voice sounds normal. Talking as a wolf is just...ergh..."

Link looked over at Zelda, and noticed she was watching him closely, a gentle smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile as well.

"You should do that more often," He commented.

"What?"

"Smiling. It fits you," He clarified.

"I...I guess I just haven't had much to smile about in a long time," She said softly.

"Oh?" Link said, titling his head slightly. Their eyes met briefly. He liked her eyes. They reflected her wisdom and will perfectly and drew him in like a moth to flame. He wished he could stay trapped in that gaze for longer when she looked away to the sky.

"What is there to smile about now?" He inquired, also directing his eyes to the sky.

"There is peace in Hyrule, I am surrounded by rare beauty, and a close friend is with me," Her voice was still soft, almost silent, when she replied. Just friend? Link would never admit it, but that stung...He wished he could mean more to her than that. Damn him and his attractions. But 'close' friend? Were they really close? They'd had few encounters, but always felt so comfortable around one another...Now he was over analyzing, dammit.

"And why are you smiling?" She asked, shifting a little to stretch one leg out.

"Because I have been able to see someone dear to me this night," Link replied sincerely, but playfully. He noted she blushed once more at this out of the corner of his eye. Urgh, he and subtlety did not get along..."Hey, shooting star! Make a wish, Zelda."

She gave a soft laugh and shook her head slightly. "Such a childish thing it is to wish on a comet." Her voice held a sad note, but she closed her eyes anyways.

Link couldn't help it when his eyes drifted over to look at her. Her cloak was now loosely wrapped around her and for the most part was in the water and the hood was drawn back to reveal her angelic face framed with strands of dark blonde hair. Her clothing was a simple but durable travellers attire. She looked so serene...so beautiful...

She opened her eyes, lips still curved in a warm smile and she looked over at Link, her eyes curious.

Not exactly wanting to admit he'd been admiring her, Link thought fast. "What did you wish for?"

"I'm not allowed to tell," She teased. Link pouted a little and turned his eyes skyward again.

He was surprised when he suddenly felt the head resting on his shoulder. He looked down to see Zelda sitting closer to him, her eyes closed, leaning on him. He felt a little disoriented as the sweet scent that reminded him of wildflowers that could only be described as Zelda enthralled his senses.

"You miss her, don't you?" Zelda said quietly.

The question caught Link off guard, and all he could say was a not-so-smart sounding, "Huh?"

"Midna..."

"Well, yeah..." He said after a time, thinking carefully on his answer. Of course he missed Midna. She'd been through so much with him and had helped him countless times. Midna had been something of a sister to him. In all likelihood, he'd never see her again, yes, and that hurt, but that gave him a reason not to dwell upon her absence. It only meant she was where she belonged, and more than likely, she was happy.

"If you had one wish, what would it be? Would it be for her to return?" Her voice was somewhat strained, fearful almost.

Why? What did she think, that he loved Mi- oh...that's probably exactly what she thought.

But why would she be scared to find out that it might be true?

Link felt a small glimmer of hope. What other reason would she care that he might have loved Midna?

"No," His response was quiet but strong with an unquestionable conviction. "While that would be a possibility, it is not my wish."

"Oh?" Zelda replied, sounding slightly surprised. She had been expecting him to want her back. "Then what would your wish be?"

Link turned his head to face her and he held her gaze, losing himself in the depths of those blue violet orbs for a moment. Hesitantly, he brought a hand up and brushed a few stray lockes out of her eyes.

"My wish would be for you to be happy."

Her eyes widened substantially, but she held his gaze. So many emotions flitted across those intoxicating dark pools that Link couldn't identify them, but he couldn't seem to hold himself back any longer.

Gently, his hand took her chin and titled her head up a little more. He hesitated for only a moment before closing the distance between them with a gentle kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, but she seemed to shocked to respond.

He pulled away and saw that her eyes were indeed wide and surprise was evident on her face. Link's brows creased and he frowned slightly as his hand fell away from her face. He'd made a mistake. A big mistake.

That was all he could think. _I should leave..._He was about to get up and go when Zelda grabbed his arm to catch his attention back and locked her lips to his once more. The kiss was just as tender as the last, but this time Link could feel the emotions from her. She wanted this...

A shiver went down his spine as she pulled away to hold his gaze once more.

After a moment, he leaned in again, catching her lips with his in a deeper, more passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he brought his hands to her sides. Zelda found herself on her back in the shallow water, her lips still claimed by Link a moment later.

Tentatively, Link ran his tongue over her lower lip, seeking entrance. Her lips parted not a second later to let him explore, as in turn she did too. The kiss spoke volumes for the two. Despite the intimacy of the kiss, it remained calm, and it took a shitload of Link's self control to keep it that way with Zelda under him like that. One of his hands was planted by her head propping him while the other ran along her side as her own hands traced down along his lightly clothed chest leaving sparks of pleasure in her finger's wake.

Finally, the two broke for air, but their faces remained but inches away from one another. Link could see the flush to Zelda's face thanks to the light cast down upon them by stars and moon. She was smiling at him in pure and utter contentment as her breaths came short and quick. There was a heat in her eyes that sent a thrill of pleasure through Link to know that that look was directed at him. And that it was his alone.

"I love you Zelda," He said, letting out a light breathy laugh, his hand reaching up from her side to trace the side of her face.

"I love you too," She sighed happily, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. "Perhaps..."

She cut herself off, opening her eyes back up to gaze at Link. His breath caught in his throat at the intensity of the look.

"What?" He managed, trapped in her blue violet eyes.

"Perhaps...I have found the man I want."


End file.
